


Shiny Blue

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Dongmin is Minhyuk's shiny blue.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Shiny Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> this is really short, but I wanted to write some chaky and also something for raki's OST XD  
> I'm so proud of him and I might have cried a little seeing how happy he is, singing.
> 
> Be careful and stay safe!

When Dongmin stepped inside the dorm after another long and tiring day at the film set, rehearsing, and shooting scene after scene, he expected to see Minhyuk who would always greet him and not go to sleep until he came back. Tonight, it seemed like Minhyuk wouldn’t welcome him by the door.

Dongmin sighed and slowly made his way inside and as mean as it was, he hoped Minhyuk hadn’t gone to sleep. Dongmin still, even after four years, got happy when he saw that Minhyuk was the only member awake. 

Dongmin hoped he would see his boyfriend on the couch or in the kitchen, but no, he wasn’t there. 

Perhaps, Minhyuk was finally tired of waiting.

Dongmin was surprised to feel tears sting in his eyes, but at the same time, he knew it had only been a matter of time until he would break. Dongmin had only kept his spirit up for Minhyuk who would smile brightly at him and shower him with praises and comforting words during the little time they had together at night when Dongmin came back. 

Now that Minhyuk wasn’t here in front of Dongmin but probably sleeping, Dongmin couldn’t pretend he was fine. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Schedules after schedules, he was so tired of it. 

Dongmin knew he was selfish for thinking that way when he should be grateful and happy to get all these opportunities. Dongmin was happy, he was grateful and he had fun, but he was also so tired and having other schedules overlap the filming didn’t make it any better. He came home so late, he didn't nearly get enough sleep.

He shuffled down the hall to his room, gently pushed the door open, and switched on the lights. The first thing Dongmin saw was Minhyuk's sleeping figure. He was curled up like a ball and had drawn the covers tightly around him. 

Dongmin walked out again and quickly washed up in the bathroom and forced himself to do his skin routine despite how tired he was. Then, he went back to his room, dressed out of his clothes, and finally crawled under the covers, well, the small part Minhyuk had spared him. 

He was at peace and calm while staring at the back of Minhyuk’s head in the dark, but he couldn’t fall asleep. 

After several minutes, he felt Minhyuk move, and then, a pair of eyes were staring back at him and they were sparkling even in the dark.

“How was today?” Minhyuk whispered and to Dongmin’s surprise, he didn’t sound sleepy and his eyes were wide open. Minhyuk hadn’t been sleeping at all, a heavy-hearted Dongmin realized.

He could feel the sharpness of Minhyuk’s graceful gaze piercing through him as he patiently waited for Dongmin to say something.

“The usual,” Dongmin finally answered and snuggled closer. He put his arms around Minhyuk's waist and held him against his chest.

"How was your day?" Dongmin asked.

"It was alright, nothing special-" Minhyuk mumbled but got cut off before he could say more.

"How can you say nothing special? Today your OST got released!"

Minhyuk looked up at him, his eyes big and round. 

"You didn’t… forget?" he asked in a small voice.

"How can I forget? I wanted to congratulate you personally, not over a text or a call. That's why I didn't contact you, though I should have posted something for you on SNS-"

Minhyuk cut him off by connecting their lips in a chaste and oh so sweet kiss. It made Dongmin feel content at heart. He could stay like this forever with Minhyuk's warmth and Minhyuk's rapid heartbeat becoming one with his. 

"I know you love to sing, I know how happy it makes you, and when my Minhyukie is happy, so am I. Congratulations on your first OST, love. You make me so proud," Dongmin slowly said, his voice filled with emotion. And as he had spoken, he had placed his hand to hold the side of Minhyuk’s face as he slowly leaned in to have more of feeling those beautiful lips that were his to kiss.

He briefly nibbled at Minhyuk's lower lip, making him groan into Dongmin’s mouth. Dongmin’s butterflies got wild at hearing that lewd and desperate sound leave Minhyuk. It had been so long since he last heard Minhyuk's heated groaning and he badly wanted more, but this wasn’t the right time. 

At last, Dongmin broke their now kiss swollen lips apart. They hugged each other close and Minhyuk pressed his face into Dongmin's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"You're my shiny blue, you know that?" Minhyuk said all of a sudden.

"Oh, how come?" Dongmin asked, curious.

"Because your color is blue and you're always shining like a star."

Dongmin smiled and didn't know what to do but hold Minhyuk tighter until he was squeezing him.

It was love, it was comfort what Minhyuk told him so simply. Dongmin found his strength in Minhyuk. He found his anchor and reliable rock in him and his love.

"I love you," Minhyuk mumbled and softly kissed along Dongmin's neck and pressed some even softer ones under his jaw. 

Dongmin melted into the touch and his heart skipped a beat with each kiss. He drew Minhyuk closer and prepped kisses all over his head. "Me too, I love you so much."

Then, Minhyuk started singing. His voice was low, but his tone sweet. He sang his song in an entirely different melody. It was slow and dreamy, making Dongmin feel every inch of his body relax as he started drifting off to sleep. 

The last thing Dongmin would remember the next morning would be Minhyuk's beautiful voice and Minhyuk's gentle hands stroking his back and sides as he sang the last part of his song.

The whole world is blue

Everything is colored with your color, blue,

Like the sky, blooming

In your heart too

I resemble the sky.


End file.
